What We Become/Issue 15
Harold awoke the next morning. The first thing he noticed, was that he was lying in a bed in the infirmary. He used both hands to sit up but felt a sharp pain his left wrist. He lifted his arm and saw the stump. All the events of the previous night came flooding back to him and how his hand was cut off. It was going to take some getting used to, to not be able to do everyday normal things anymore. Having one hand prevented him from many things. He then noticed Alice sitting on a chair with her head down on the bed's mattress. He smiled and stroked her hair and she began to stir. Her head shot up and her puffy red eyes went wide with excitement. "You're awake!" she exclaimed and hugged him. "Hehe, yeah" he said as he hugged her back. "How do you feel?" she asked as she released the hug. "Pretty good, considering I have only one hand" he said as he jokingly waved his arm around. "That's not funny, you could be dead right now" "But I'm not and that's all that matters" he said as he smiled at her. She smiled back. Just then, Morgan came walking in the room. "How do you feel Harold?" he asked. "Pretty good, considering" "That's good, it's good that you'll live to see another day. I talked to Karen last night and apparentally she was able to clean and seal up you're wound before to much blood was lost or you got an infection". "Thats great! Remind to thank her later, and Larry. If he hadn't cut off my hand, I'd probably be dead". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Both Adam and Autumn awoke the next morning after a night of sex. However, Autumn seemed confused about something. Adam had decided to ask her. "Something wrong?" he asked her. "Well, it's just...we shouldn't have done that last night" "Why?" "I'm sorry, it's just that there was someone before all this and I'm still not over him" "Oh...ok" "I'm sorry, I hope you can understand" "It's fine" Autumn got dressed and left the room, leaving behind a hurt and confused Adam behind. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kevin and Carley stared down at their sleeping daughter. "She's so peaceful..." Carley said. "I didn't think she would be able to sleep like this considering what's going on" Kevin replies. "Well, let's try not to change that. We've been given a new chance here, so let's to take it" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walked down the hallway and saw Melanie helping Morgan move some boxes into one of the rooms. He walked up to them and greeted them. Morgan waved and Melanie gave a friendly smile. "Hey man, you think you can help us with these boxes?" Morgan asked. "Sure, what's in them anyways?" Adam asked as he picked up a rather heaving box and walked with it to the room. Morgan followed behind. "Clothes. Larry and David went on a supply run to the local mall and got a bunch of clothes from one of the stores" Melanie tensed at Morgan saying the mall. Adam noticed this and then Melanie carried on with a sad expression on her face. Morgan, however did not notice this. "The mall? They didn't happen to come across anyone there did they?" Adam asked. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "No, why?" "Well, we we're their for a few days. Came across some mall security guards there, and they weren't the friendliest bunch" Adam replied and left out the part about Melanie. "Oh, alright. Thanks, I'll let Larry and David know before they go back". Adam didn't mention the part about the fact that they we're already dead, but he felt it was best to leave it out for now. He saw Melanie walking away and he decided to follow her. "Hey Melanie, how are you holding up?" "Fine, as fine as can be" she said calmly. "Listen, I'm sorry for bringing up the guards. I know that situation you we're in is tough to hear or talk about" "Don't worry about it Adam, I'm just glad you guys came along when you did" she said smiling at him. Adam smiled back. "If you ever want someone to talk to about it, I'll listen" "Thanks Adam, I appreciate that" she replied smiling gratefully. "I promised Alice I'd help her cook some lunch for everyone, so I'd better get going" "Cook lunch? I don't know if I mentioned this already but I owned my own restaurant, I cooked for a living. You guys need any help?" "Well, why didn't you say so?" Melanie asked grabbing Adam's arm and pulling him to the kitchen. Autumn watched with envy from the down the hallway. Morgan watched from one of the rooms. ''I thought he was going for the brunette? I guess she's open for the taking...''Morgan thought to himself and grinned. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group all sat together and a large dining room to hotel had. Everyone had gotten to know each other and began talking in idle discussion. It was like they we're all apart of a giant family. The group learned that Harold had worked for Morgan and Alice was his girlfriend who was going to college to be a fashion designer. Larry and David we're both in their mid 20's and we're applying to the United States Army. Karen was a good friend of Morgan's and was a surgeon at the local hospital. ' '"Man, this food is good. When the apocalypse hit, I never thought I'd be eating anything this tasty!" James exclaimed through a mouth full of food. "James, don't talk with you're mouth full!" Lilly said as he playfully swatted him over the head. Everyone laughed. "Sorry" James muttered. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that night, Adam walked down the hallway towards his room. It had been a successful day, getting to know everyone else and feeling secure from the outside world in their new home. He was still confused and unsure about what he was going to do regarding Autumn. Just then he came across Frank in the hallway. "Hey Adam, could we talk man?" "Yeah sure Frank, what's up?" "Listen I know what you and Autumn did, and she lost somebody recently and I think you guys should take it easy regarding you're relationship" "I agree. Thanks for letting me know Frank" "Alright, anyways good night" Adam walked back to his room and fell into a deep sleep. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Melanie' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Larry' *'David' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #16.' Category:Issues